Transformers Prime: Two Worlds, One Family
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Vision is the daughter of Megatron, who sees her as heir to the throne. When she's but a child, with Knockout's help, she escapes. Fast forward seven years, she meets team prime. She goes on missions, adventures and fun times. The team saw decepticons as a threat. Including Knockout. Can she convince the team that he's in danger of Megatron, who had forcefully taken her place?


**Dudes. This is my 98** **th** **story. Where— Where am I going here? Just a bunch of random stuff in my head written on my laptop. I don't know what to do anymore guys…. Except write my crazy stuff! Whoo! Yes, three new characters. Vision, Willow and Anya. You'll find out as the story progresses. This is my real first time attempting a Transformers: Prime story, so don't hate me and my stupid, crazy and weird mind. So let's get this party started! :D**

 **I only own my OCS, Hasbro owns Transformers and I do not own the Sam & Cat theme song.**

 _*Seven years ago*_

" _Are you certain you want to do this, Vision? Once you're out there, who says that you'll be coming back?" Knockout, a decepticon medical bot in-training asked his best friend, Vision, daughter of Megatron._

" _I want out of here, Knockout. To do that, I need an Autobot Symbol, which only you can provide me with without telling anybody. Are you able to do that?" Vision asked him and he smiled._

" _Very well. You'll keep in touch, won't you?" Knockout asked, starting to input the Autobot symbol._

" _Don't I always?" She asked, while smirking._

" _Indeed. Just, don't get yourself killed." He told his best friend, winking._

" _No promises. Knockout?" Vision asked, giving him eye contact. "Keep my father away from me and anyone who is considered my friend. Can you do that?"_

" _I will do my best, but Vision. We're nine." He reminded her, resulting in a chuckle._

" _Yes. Yes, we are. Be that as it may, I need to go. Goodbye, Knockout." She told him, opening a secret window. "And good luck." She whispers that last part and jumps, landing safely on a large rock. Scanning a 2017 Ford Fusion in the process. In the distance, you could hear Knockout's cry for help and Megatron shouting Vision's name, which she ignores greatly._

" _I will take you on one day, father. And I will be the one who walks away. Alive." With those words, Vision drives off, leaving her father and best friend in the dust. She will return one day to take him on and take him back. No matter the cost._

 ***Present Day***

 **/Vision's P.O.V/**

"Yo Vis! What's the holdup?" One of my best friends, Anya asked and I snapped myself back into reality.

"What do you mean?" I asked and Willow smiled.

"We've been sitting here for the past ten minutes. It's go time! C'mon!" Willow exclaimed, dancing in my seat.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me if you two get hurt." I told them and they laughed.

"Dude! We've been with you for over a year! Like hell your gonna cause us to get hurt! You know when to hurt others. Like that time in Oklahoma? You sure hurt that bitch like no tomorrow!" Anya exclaimed and I chuckled.

"Indeed, I did, but he shouldn't have targeted you. Correction, you shouldn't have gone off on your own, or lied to Willow." I stated and she scoffed.

"That was a whole six months ago! We hardly knew eachother then! C'mon! Let's go already!" Anya exclaimed, and I smiled.

"Alright, alright, I get it. Now, sit back and enjoy the show!" I exclaimed, riding down a cliff, it was safe, but bumpy. All of us exclaimed shouts of joy and excitement.

"Hell yeah!" Willow exclaimed, laughing a bit.

"This is awesome! Whoo!" Anya exclaimed, falling in the back seat.

"What happened to 'seatbelts on at all times?' Especially when racing or driving down a cliff?" I asked as Anya climbed back up.

"You say rules, I say cheese and bacon." Anya told us, causing Willow to burst out in giggles and me to roll my eyes.

"Seriously?" I asked and Willow smiled, hitting her shoulder.

"I love you." She told her and Anya didn't respond.

"Ow." She whined.

"Say you love me back." Willow stated, but nothing from the young redhead. "Say it back! I'm your only human friend, I'm basically your sister, so say that you love me back!" 

"Fine! I love you!" She exclaimed and Willow scoffed.

"Wow, laying it on thick, Ann. It's getting real emotional in here." Willow stated, turning the other way.

"I'm drowning you both out in music." I finally stated, getting bored of the argument. After browsing through a few stations, I finally chose what I was looking for.

 **Vision: I'm never that far.**

 **No matter where you are.**

 **Believe it, we can make it come true!**

 **Anya: We'll do it our way.**

 **No matter what they say.**

 **'Cause no one's gonna do it for you-ooh-ooh, yeah!**

 **Willow: But I-I-I-I, I'll never say never.**

 **As long as we keep it together-er-er-oh!**

 **All: If you're living a dream and you know what I mean**

 **Then you can't let 'em change your mind.**

 **It's the life that we choose,**

 **And we still break the rules.**

 **But it's all gonna be just fine!**

 **Willow: Just fine!**

 **Yeah, we're all gonna be just fine!**

 **You and me, we're gonna be just fine!**

 **~Hummmmmm!~**

"Ahhh, Sam & Cat. Honestly, I prefer Victorious over icarly." Anya stated and Willow scoffed.

"Seriously? Icarly wins over Victorious any day." Willow told her and Anya smiled.

"In comedy, sure thing. But not in a singing battle!" Anya defended her all-time favorite show.

"What do you think, Vis?" The duo asked me at the same time as I turned a sharp corner.

"Honestly, I'm with Anya. Victorious is by-far, is near the top of my top-five favorite TV shows list. Sorry, Willow." I stated, Willow scowled playfully and Anya danced in her seat.

"Ha! What'd I tell you! When you live for music, it's quite acoustic, isn't that righ— WOAH!" Anya started to ramble, but I skied to a stop, rather quickly, in fact.

" _ **VISION! WHAT THE HELL?!"**_ Willow screamed as I spun around.

"Shush! We are not alone, so buckle up and be quiet." I whispered and they obliged. They know when to listen to me and not disobey my command.

"What's going on?" Anya whispered as I backed into a parking space in a semi-abandoned lot.

"Just shush and listen to me, do not get out, do not scream and do not shout for joy. Remain quiet unless I say otherwise. Don't make a sound, do you understand me?" I asked and they agreed, slinking down further into the seats, so they're not as noticeable. I listened carefully. I thought I heard something suspicious. I _know_ I heard something suspicious.

I heard someone approach me. No doubt, the same species as myself.

"Show yourself." The monotoned voice stated, kneeling in front of me. I sensed one other bot with him. Most likely a scout or another warrior accompanying him. "We mean you no harm." He stated and I sighed, opening my doors so the girls could get out and I transformed.

"You may call me Vision." I stated, walking towards him. I recognized him immediately.

"So, your Optimus Prime?" I viewed his height and appearance. "Hmm, I'm going to have to get used to looking up. Then again, I am short for my age."

"Hello!" Anya exclaimed and I stepped in front of her.

"Know this, if any harm at all, if any, come to Anya and Willow, you will tell me who targeted them so I can do the same that they did to them, do you understand me?" I asked, but not exactly as a question.

" _She's kinda harsh, isn't she Optimus?"_ The other bot asked, in beeps, an old Cybertronian language, which I was taught early on.

"Indeed, Bumblebee. But, I can see that she means well. My medical officer, Ratchet had detected a Autobot Symbol. My scout, Bumblebee and I had gone to discover it, which we did. Are you three with a team?" Optimus asked, finally giving the other bot a name.

"I'm afraid we're it, Mr. Prime." I stated and Bumblebee glared in my direction, not liking my choice of nicknames.

"Will you follow us to our base? In a war against the decepticons?" He asked and I growled.

"I will. Will your team accept me for who I am? Not for where I came from? And especially not for who my _father_ is." I stated, hands behind me, preparing for anything. You can never be too careful.

"We shall see. Ratchet, prepare a groundbridge. And for company." Optimus spoke into his com, motioning for me to go first.

"Aren't you ever the gentlemen?" I asked, walking through the groundbridge, Anya and Willow behind me, both groaning in pain.

"I think I'm gonna throw up… My food I ate… As a newborn." Anya mumbled, and Willow was already on the floor.

"Guys, come on, get up. We don't want to _disrespect_ anybody, now do we?" I asked, looking directly at Prime.

"Vision. Where do you come from?" Optimus asked and I scoffed.

"I barely know you. I barely know of anybody else here. Why should I tell you?" I asked and another bot glared at me.

"Look…" She started to say, but I interrupted her.

"You're a femene?" I asked and she scoffed.

"Last time I checked." She replied.

"I've never met another femene. Let alone another bot that's been nice to me." I explained and her eyes softened.

"Where are you from?" She asked, I closed my eyes and I sighed.

"My name is Vision. I am the first-born and only daughter of Megatron." Everybody's eyes were on me now. Some with compassion, skepticism and concern. "Great starter sentence, guys. Am I right? Anyways, as his daughter, he considers me as his heir to his throne. I, however, do not. So, when I was old enough to care for myself and scan an alt-mode, I ran away, but not before making a trusted friend give me an Autobot Symbol, which they reluctantly did so. A year before now, I met these two knuckleheads. Anya and Willow. We are three rocks in the rock cycle. They were abandoned by their families, so I took them in. I couldn't just leave them there. So, together, we traveled the world. We never looked back. So, do you consider me a threat?" I asked and everybody looked to Optimus.

"We can't judge the kid based on her father." The big one stated.

"Then again, Megatron has pulled some heavy tactics. He could just as well be using her to get to the Autobot Base." The orange one stated and I scoffed.

'If Megatron had ordered me to do so, Anya and Willow would be dead by now, would they not?" I asked and he looked taken aback.

"She has a point." The femene stated.

" _She could be sincere. Can't we give her a chance?"_ Bumblebee asked Optimus, who was in thought.

"And who knows, maybe this girl has some feisty in her!" A young human girl exclaimed, throwing some air punches in the process.

"We shall allow her to stay here, and we shall see. Are you equipped with weapons, Vision?" Prime asked and I smiled, showing them off.

"Naturally. A Scatter Blaster and A Null-Ray. How is that of any importance?" I asked and he looked at me, carefully.

"You are not to use your weapons against any of us any circumstance. Do you understand me?" He asked and I smiled.

"Clearly." I stated, putting my weapons away. "Now, am I going to be kept in the dark of your team, or am I going to be introduced to everyone? I already did my girls, so how about you guys?"

"Certainly. Wrecker, Bulkhead," He stated, motioning to the big bot.

"After a long road trip, feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs, and kick some tailpipe!" He exclaimed, smashing his fists together.

"Most reliable solider, Arcee."

"We're not here to hide." She warned me and I understood.

"Medical Officer, Ratchet."

"In a contest between resources and ingenuity, never underestimate ingenuity." He told me and I let those words sink in. I could tell he wasn't as thrilled with the situation as I was.

"Autobot scout, Bumblebee."

" _I hope your intentions are true."_ He beeped and I nodded.

"And our human allies, Jack, Miko, Rafael and we have another human comrade, Agent Fowler."

"Nice to meet you!" Miko exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" Raf welcomed us.

"Welcome to the team." Jack told us.

"Glad to be here. I hope." I stated and Anya smiled.

"So, who exactly are you?" She asked.

"Are you a team?" Willow asked and Arcee shook her head.

"We're more than a team. We're family." She stated and my optics glanced over upon them. They weren't a team. They were family. Would I soon be a part of this family?

 **And scene! Next chapter, we'll be getting into the TFP storyline. What episode? You guess and I'll answer! It is in season one, just to be clear;)**


End file.
